The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of textile spindle of the type incorporating a spindle housing supporting a collar bearing and a footstep bearing through the agency of elastic bearing elements formed of resilient material.
In German Pat. No. 1,118,669 there is taught to the art a textile spindle of this type wherein the collar bearing and footstep bearing are directly supported via the elastic bearing elements at the spindle housing.